When You're Gone
by jesuisl0ser
Summary: Collins is very late and Angel is afraid. AngelCollins Songfic to When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne.


Warning: Jenna wrote this out of boredom. It is a very long drabble.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own rent, I own emotion! -proud of this witty disclaimer- Also don't own Avril Lavigne's song "When You're Gone".

* * *

Angel let herself slowly awaken from a deep sleep. Her eyelids fluttered open and closed for a second or two before she sat up and looked around. She was alone in the darkness of the bedroom, the covers resting on her lap. She shuddered and brought them to her chest, clutching onto the fabric tightly. She leaned to her left to glance at the clock on the night stand.

It was eleven o'clock. Collins still wasn't home yet.

_I always needed time on my own; I never thought I'd need you there when I cried  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
__And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
__When you walk away, I count the steps that you take  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Knowing that he was usually home by ten thirty at the latest, Angel naturally began to get a little nervous. She got up and wandered into the kitchen. She distinctly remembered him telling her that very morning that he'd be home around nine. But where _was_ he?

Collins had been very busy this week. She missed him even when he was right next to her every night, knowing that she'd have to miss him all over again when he left the next morning. He, of course, knew how she felt and tried to spend as much time with her as possible. But Angel felt as if it would never be enough.

_God, I miss him...I miss him so much._ Angel didn't quite understand why this was taking such a huge effect on her. Collins had been late before. This wasn't different from any other time. _But_, she wondered, _why does it _feel_ different_?

She curled up on the couch and crossed her arms in front of her chest. She wanted to be there when he got home. She wanted to run to him and feel his touch against her skin; smell his scent, hear his voice.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

Angel couldn't stand it anymore. She got up and started pacing around the room, trying not to think about the fact that it was dark, and she was alone, and that Collins should have been home hours ago.

_What if he got mugged again? What if he's hurt or sick? Where the hell is he?!_ Thousands of questions ran through her mind. She thought of calling someone—anyone. Mark, Roger, Mimi...just so she could hear a voice and know that she wasn't alone in some twisted world of her imagination. Shuddering at the thought, she kept pacing.

Looking at the clock, she saw that it was already eleven thirty. She walked into the bedroom and surveyed the entire area. Collins had left his watch at home that particular day. Angel snatched it from the dresser and put it on her own wrist. It reminded her of him. And that reminder would have to do until he came home.

_I've never felt this way before; Everything that I do reminds me of you  
and the clothes you left; they lie on the floor  
__And they smell just like you. I love the things that you do  
When you walk away, I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

When midnight came along, Angel was just about to give up. She was ready to pull the covers over her head and forget everything when she heard the clicking sound of the door opening. Literally jumping out of the bed, she rushed out of the room and found none other than Thomas B. Collins standing in front of her.

"I'm so sorry, baby," were the first words that escaped his lips. Angel wasn't in the mood for apologies at this point. She flung her arms around him and buried her face into his chest, taking a deep breath and breathing in that familiar smell.

"Collins," she said softly, "I missed you...so much." She found tears stinging in her eyes and she tried to force them away. "And I was so worried...I didn't know...where you were...and I wanted you to come home..." The tears wouldn't stop. They streamed down her face and fell onto his shirt as she silently cried.

"Baby, I know...I know...I'm so sorry...I had a late meeting that was supposed to end at ten, but it ran over, and then the traffic...and then this lady on the subway couldn't find her purse and of course, everyone had to help her look fo—Oh, God, Angel, are you crying?"

Angel didn't answer. She _couldn't_ answer. Realizing that his assumption was true, Collins began to rub her back and whisper things that Angel wasn't really listening to. She was merely hearing the sound of his voice. That was all she cared about.

"Shit...I'm so sorry, girl. I'm so sorry I worried you. Shh, it's okay..." He held her for a long time until she calmed down.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
And make it okay  
I miss you_

Gaining her composure again, she pulled away from him slightly and looked into his eyes. "You haven't been home a lot lately...And I missed you. And this has been the latest you've ever arrived home...and I was nervous...I couldn't handle the fact that you were gone so long and I don't know why."

He nodded knowingly. "I'm here now, Angel. I'm not goin' anywhere." He kissed the top of her head, and then leaned in and kissed her lips ever so softly. The kiss sent chills up and down Angel's spine. She took his hand and led him into the bedroom, gently shoving him down onto the bed and snuggling up against his body.

He stroked her hair as she began to drift of to sleep. "Angel?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm?"

"Why are you wearing my watch?"

Angel smiled, keeping her eyes closed. "Long story," she whispered before falling asleep in the comfort and security of his arms.

_We were made for each other; Out here forever. I know we were, yeah, yeah.  
__All I ever wanted was for you to know everything I do; I give my heart and soul  
__I can hardly breathe; I need to feel you here with me, yeah._

Thomas Collins knelt on the grass in the cemetery where his lover lay buried. The beautiful weather was contradicting the sinking, dark feeling in his mind and heart.

_I miss you, baby girl. I miss you so much. We all do. Why did you have to leave me so soon?_

He vaguely remembered a night long ago when he came home late and found Angel missing him and worrying about him so much that she was almost making herself sick over it.

Collins now knew how she had felt back then. He wanted to run to her and feel her touch against his skin; smell her scent, hear her voice one last time.

There was only one difference between that situation and this one. Collins _did_ return home that night to his Angel, and he assured her that everything would be okay.

But Angel would never, ever come home.

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone, the words I need to hear to always get me through the day  
A__nd make it okay  
I miss you_


End file.
